


Let’s Cruise a While

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: *points at title*





	

Let’s Cruise a While  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
By Isisisatis

  

“Watch out!” Marcus called to Neroon. Instantly Neroon heeded his shout and swerved the flyer sharply to the left. Since he hadn’t had the foresight to hold on to something Marcus had to peel himself off the passenger’s side window after the vehicle was on a linear trajectory again. He really hated riding shotgun!

“The dampeners are crap,” he remarked and sent a glare after his words, although he knew Neroon wouldn’t see it. He was probably too occupied flying them into the next solid object.

“Sorry, I didn’t see that one coming,” Neroon answered, a little distracted.

“Yes, certainly; the building just jumped out from the ground when you weren’t looking for a second!“ Marcus grumbled under his breath. Suddenly his stomach did a flip and a drop when Neroon executed another one of his harebrained maneuvers, dove under a bridge and then swerved to the right. Marcus rubbed the top of his head where he it had hit the roof of the small flyer.

“Next time, I’ll fly!” he growled.

Abruptly Neroon stopped the vehicle in midair, followers shooting past them. Marcus was glad that the harness caught him just before his face was smashed into the windshield.

“Remember what happened the last time you were flying?” Neroon asked innocently.

Marcus shot him another glare. And then he grinned. “Hm, I think you have to refresh my memory…”

“As you noticed, we arrived at our destination,” Neroon drawled. “Maybe I’ll remind you once we are back home…” Neroon cut the thruster and the ship dropped out of the sky only to be slowed last minute by the maneuvering jets to land exactly in the same spot they had started from, like a feather.

“I agree that the dampeners on this flyer are 'crap',” Neroon took up the conversation from Marcus’ earlier comment.

“I told you so! I also suggested looking into a Sin'vonn flyer. But no, you wanted to test drive this… thing - because secretly you think it looks 'sleek and magnificent'! Looks are not everything!” Marcus complained. Definitely not if you were forced to downgrade from a Nial fighter!

“I beg to differ…” Neroon started.

“Hah! I knew it! You just married me because of my looks!” Marcus cut off Neroon mid sentence.

“I didn’t say that. But looks don’t hurt a good package either,” Neroon remarked, looking at him like *that*. It made Marcus melt on the inside.

“Uh, we are not talking flyers anymore? Are we?” Marcus asked.

He was about to kiss Neroon, when suddenly the door to Neroon’s side opened and a salesman with a suffering expression on his face said: “Sirs, I regret that I will not be able to give you permission to test any more of our vehicles.”

“We didn’t like the color anyway,” Marcus quipped, sensing that the salesman only was doing his duty.

“The kind of flyer you seem to require, is either found in race sports or in the military. And not to disparage our products, but maybe you should look into a Minbari Sinn'Vonn?” the salesman remarked with a wink and an understanding grin.

Looking at Neroon, Marcus grinned at the eye-roll and pretended huff.

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: The wonderful Third Charm, who always manages to form my weirdness into something resembling a story written in English!
> 
> A/N: For you Uta, to cheer you up!


End file.
